The Queen's Pawn
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Poison Ivy needs to rid Gotham of Joker, she knows this, but there's one thing standing between her and what she needs to do... Harley Quinn. This could go any which way! Rated M for Later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hey guys, so I've written A Queen's Heart In A Joker's Hands, King Takes Queen and now this one, The Queen's Pawn. This will be the third story in this series.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **Feel free to review.**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **THE QUEEN'S PAWN**

 **ONE**

Ivy had said she wanted to turn her life around. She had vowed to take down Joker and his crew. She had tried. Many times, but Harley always stood in the way at the most crucial of moments; begging her not to do it, to spare Joker.

When Ivy asked why, Harley would shrug and say she loved him.

Ivy would crumble at the sad, pathetic expression on the blonde's face and walk away, feeling defeated.

Batman had accused her of not wanting to change and had left her to her own devices. In truth, Ivy preferred it.

Bat Boy, as Harley called him, could be kind of a buzzkill. Ivy had other ideas how she wanted to change, but Batman would remind her that 'people have rights' and 'we don't get to decide who dies and who lives'. Well why the hell not?! If someone was evil, why did they even deserve to have rights anyway?

Ivy shook her head.

It all seemed pointless to her.

Was she fighting a losing battle? Was all this worth it?

But then she thought of the woman who had given her life to save Ivy's when Joker had tried to shoot her, and just like that, Ivy knew why she wanted to change-why she _should_ change.

Ivy studied the gun she held in her hand.

She wouldn't be backing down this time. She wouldn't care what Harley said or how much she cried or begged.

Joker would be gone from Gotham before the night was through.

Donning her long red leather coat, Ivy pocketed the gun and headed out.

She wasn't going to the club. He wouldn't be there.

Tonight was Friday and for Joker and Harley, Friday night was date night.

They'd be out somewhere, speeding up and down the streets of Gotham or terrorizing some restaurant into giving them the best of everything for free.

Harley had once said that she found that kinda thing 'romantic.'

Ivy would call it egotistical; using the power that Joker knew he had to intimidate people and install fear into them just so they would do whatever he wanted.

It didn't take her long to find them. They were indeed in some swanky restaurant ordering people around.

Ivy was standing in a dark alley across the street but she could clearly see what was going on.

Joker and Harley were seated right in front of a window; Joker held a gun in his hand and with his other hand, he was eating some kind of pasta dish while Harley also ate something similar and kept looking at the staff who all waited near the bar that sat back a little way.

They all had that same fearful look on their faces and it made Ivy's blood boil.

 _Poison Ivy. A champion of the people. Huh, who would've though it?_

Pushing the ironic thought aside, Ivy pulled the gun from her pocket, clicked off the safety and stepped out of the darkness, aiming the gun straight at Joker's head.

One bullet through the glass and the bastard would be dead.

Gotham would once again belong to the people and no would ever have to be afraid ever again.

Suddenly, Harley looked up and straight into Ivy's eyes.

The psycho's red lips parted in shock and she glanced at Joker to see if he had seen Ivy. He hadn't.

Ivy paused.

Would she alert him? Would she throw herself in front of him like she had done so many times before?

Ivy waited, sweat coating her brow and making her palms slick as she felt yet another chance slipping away from her.

Harley looked back at the red head, sadness in her blue eyes.

 _My God, she looks like a kicked puppy!_ Ivy thought irritably.

Harley slowly but imperceptibly shook her head at Ivy.

The red head licked her lips as the raised gun shook in her hand.

 _One shot. Come on. That's all it's gonna take._

Harley glanced at Joker again.

He was yelling at some of the staff now.

Harley's attention went back to Ivy.

'PLEASE'. She mouthed.

Ivy closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek so hard that she tasted blood.

She lowered her gun and slowly opened her eyes.

Harley looked like she let out a small breath and gave her a grateful smile.

Ivy angrily turned away and headed back down the street.

Another chance to take down the Joker. Gone.

Ivy pulled her coat tighter about herself as it started to rain.

Why had she hesitated?

 _Because Harley saw you. She saw what you were about to do and she stopped you. Like she always does._

Ivy hated that Harley was the only reason that Joker wasn't dead yet.

She was the only thing standing in the way of what Ivy knew was the right thing to do.

She could rid Gotham of the Joker and his evil reign of terror. Everyone would love her for it. They wouldn't see her as the evil plant lady that had once wanted to wipe out the whole of humanity for the sake of all the plants in the world.

Ivy hated Joker.

Not just because he was an egotistical, evil, selfish prick, but because he treated Harley like absolute shit.

He hit her when he lost his temper. He beat her when things didn't go his way and he had no one to blame and the worst thing he could ever inflict on her had been to twist and warp her mind until she didn't believe that Harleen Quinzel, Gotham's finest psychiatrist, existed.

Only Harley remained now, and the only thing she was known for was being Joker's girlfriend who was handy with a gun or mallet.

He had reduced her to nothing.

As the rain beat relentlessly down on her, Ivy looked up at the two huge iron gates with the words 'Arkum Asylum' emblazoned on them.

She always found herself back here. She didn't understand why.

Maybe it was because this was the place where Harley had lost herself and Ivy felt drawn to it. She had thought it was because of something else a while ago, that the people inside were broken, like she was; so maybe she was right on both accounts.

She had wondered why she didn't end up in some garden or plant life center, it was more fitting to who she was, but no, she always ended up here.

Looking up at the roof, the rain pelted her face.

Maybe she should go home. Sleep some of the rage off. It should help, then she could start fresh tomorrow. Come up with a new plan to take out Joker without Harley getting in the way.

But instead of turning back and going home, Ivy soon found herself sitting on the roof of the asylum. She'd been here a few times on her own but the one time that had stayed with her was when she had told Batman that she'd wanted to change and he'd vowed to help her.

That promise was well kept, wasn't it?

"Red?"

Ivy looked up with a start and found Harley balancing perfectly on the roof.

"What do you want?" Ivy muttered, turning back to look out over the city.

Harley moved closer. She walked as though she were walking on level ground and not perching precariously on a rooftop.

"Just wanted to come by, say thank you for not killing Mista J."

Ivy seethed with anger and her fists curled under her crossed arms.

She didn't want Harley to thank her, to remind her that she'd failed. Again.

"Sooo...how ya been?" Harley tried.

Ivy just shrugged, her folded arms now resting on her knees.

Harley looked up at the rain.

"It's uh...it's not good being out up here y'know."

"And why's that?" Ivy mumbled, not really caring about Harley's answer.

"Well...you're getting all wet. Maybe you should-I dunno-maybe you should go home."

"I don't feel like going home." Ivy snapped.

That wasn't true. She was tired and upset and she just wanted to go home, crawl into her bed and pretend that this night hadn't happened.

Harley tilted her head slightly, as though she didn't understand.

"Why?"

 _Because I wanna sit here and hate myself. Because somehow I feel like sitting in the rain and being freezing cold is kind of like a punishment, and that's what I deserve for letting Gotham's people down by not killing your boyfriend._

Ivy could say all these things and Harley wouldn't understand. She was too twisted.

Her mind too messed up to see the difference between right and wrong.

So instead she answered;

"I like the rain."

It wasn't a complete lie. When it wasn't freezing cold, she did like the rain. It felt soothing sometimes.

Harley nodded and a big smile spread across her face.

"Me too! I'll sit with ya!" She exclaimed as she sat next to Ivy.

Ivy sighed and closed her eyes.

"Harley, no. I'm fine."

"Nah, I don't wanna leave you alone. It's not good being alone, Red."

Ivy shook her head.

"Harley, just leave...please."

The blonde looked a little hurt and she stood back up.

"Oh...okay, I guess I'll just go then."

Ivy put her head down.

She didn't need the guilt of rejecting the twisted little weirdo weighing on her mind as well.

"Oh and Red?"

Ivy looked up at her, eyes tired.

"Thank you again...for what you did or didn't do." She added with a little nervous laugh.

It was strange how just those three little words were all it took to bring out Ivy's anger.

She glared up at Harley.

"Don't thank me. I don't feel great about what I did."

Harley shrugged.

"Maybe not...but I'm really grateful to ya, Red. I know you wouldn't really hurt him."

"Don't delude yourself, Harley. He got lucky this time and all the other times before but trust me, the next time I see him...I'll kill him, whether you're there or not."

The smile slipped from Harley's face and she looked...fearful? Ivy had never seen that look on her before.

She turned and did a back flip off the roof and landed perfectly on her feet on the second roof below. She did this until she reached the bottom.

Ivy sighed and went back to looking out across all of Gotham.

Next time...there was always a next time.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Promises, promises, Ivy, but will she really go through with it or will the Caped Crusader talk her out of it? Highly doubtful but then this is Gotham, anything could happen! ;) Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

Harley skipped through the door of the penthouse that wasn't her's and went right up to Joker who was sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

The couple who owned the penthouse were shaking in the corner, too afraid to move.

The man had a gash just above his left eye and he had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend/wife, whoever she was, and she was biting her lip, trying hard not to cry.

"Hey, Puddin! Whatcha doing?" She asked, giving him a big, cheeky grin.

"Trying to decide how to set up a bar in this part of town." He replied, circling something with his finger on the table.

As Harley looked over his shoulder, she saw that he was looking down at a map of Gotham.

She frowned a little.

"Mista J, you got a lot of clubs dotted all over the city now, why d'ya need another one?" She asked.

He sighed loudly.

"It's called 'leaving your mark'."

She hopped up onto the counter and she heard him growl a little.

"Maybe you could um...leave your mark on me." She said, her voice like a cat's purr.

Joker looked up at her, his face expressionless.

"Not now, Harley."

He went back to looking at the map.

She thought he just needed some persuading, so she crawled onto the map and pouted at him as she layed right across it.

"Aww, you gonna ignore little ol' me?"

Joker suddenly stood, the chair flying backwards, his blue eyes widening so much it scared her.

She sat up, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"What don't you understand, Harley? I. Am. Busy. I don't have time for you."

"But you-"

There was an almighty whack and Harley's head snapped to the side as pain blossomed just below her right eye.

Tears formed in her eyes and she slowly brought her hand up to her eye which was stinging now.

Joker sighed and reached out to her.

Harley recoiled at his touch.

"I'm sorry, Kitten, but you make me do this. If you just behaved...I wouldn't have to hurt you, would I?"

Harley sniffled and looked up at him.

"If you hate me so much then why did you come for me at the prision?" She asked, her teeth clenched.

Joker sighed again.

"I don't hate you, Harley. I love you. You just...you make me this way."

Harley was confused and it showed on her face.

Joker suddenly looked bored.

"I've told you I loved you but I am busy, Harley. Now, if you would be so kind as to LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Harley flinched and hopped off the table, running for the door.

His words had started off quiet and calm but those last five words he'd shouted them at her, he'd scared her and now she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Harley ran from the penthouse and found her way back to his club.

She knew he wouldn't be back here for a while yet so she ran upstairs, sat in his office and locked the door behind her.

She sank back against it and slid to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as she chanted over and over again in her head;

"He loves me he loves me he loves me he loves me he loves me..."

* * *

Ivy had decided to stay low for a little while. Maybe take some time, get her head together.

She still went out, she just didn't attract any attention to herself by doing the whole hero thing. It didn't mean that she had given up, it just meant that she needed to decide on what kind of hero she was going to be.

Ivy had been a villain for so long, it was going to be a difficult transition.

But for now, she was in her apartment, watching the news, a big bowl of chips on her lap. It was night time after all.

Ivy's intercom buzzed and she glanced over her shoulder at the door.

Who could that be?

Slowly, the red head stood and stared at her door as though it had morphed into something she hated.

Walking over to the intercom, Ivy picked up the phone.

"Yes?" She answered carefully.

"Red? Can I come up?"

Ivy sighed and closed her eyes.

 _Why her? Why when I'm trying to get my head together, do you decide to come around?_

"What do you want, Harley?" Ivy growled.

There was a pause, then Ivy heard her sniff.

"I just wanna talk. Please let me in, Red."

Ivy clenched her teeth together before snarling into the receiver.

"Fine."

Ivy pressed a button and hung up the phone. She then unlocked the door and left it ajar for Harley to make her own way in while the red head went back to the couch.

Ivy listened for footsteps and then the blonde appeared in the doorway.

Ivy glanced over her shoulder and frowned.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"The light hurts my eyes."

"It's night time." Ivy reminded her, that deep frown still in place.

"Oh...well, I like them."

Harley took off her coat and put it on the peg behind the door.

Ivy got to her feet, stalking slowly over to where Harley had hopped up onto the kitchen counter.

"Take the glasses off." She snapped.

"No."

"What are you hiding, Harley?" Ivy asked, her eyes going up and down the blonde's petite frame.

"Nothin'." Harley insisted, backing up into the cupboards.

Ivy placed both hands on either side of the blonde and lent in closer.

"Show me."

Harley sighed and reached up slowly to remove the shades.

Ivy stared at her and then hung her head.

A bright purple bruise circled her right eye, it was almost swollen shut.

"Hey, Red...it's not as bad as it looks."

"He hit you." Ivy said, anger coiling low in the pit of her stomach.

"Well...yeah, but Red, I was thinkin' I could stay here with you for a while. Until he calms down."

Ivy went to move back.

"I don't think so."

But Harley circled her legs around the red head's waist.

"Aww, come on, Red. We had fun last time." She said, bringing her lips near the red head's.

Ivy backed off but Harley was keeping her right where she wanted her.

"Things have changed, Harley."

"Like what?"

"Just...things."

"Tell me."

"Can you just drop it? I don't want to talk about it."

"You used to tell me everything. What happened to us, Red?"

 _What happened to us?!_ Ivy wanted to scream.

 _ **He**_ _happened! He snapped his fingers and you went running. He hits you, he hurts you and still you love him! I offered you everything! I wanted to keep you safe, I wanted to protect you, and you would rather be someone's punching bag than be willing to accept the notion that we could actually be something if you just gave us a chance!_

Ivy and Harley had made a great team but Ivy had begun to feel differently towards the little psycho.

It was all Harley's fault.

She was always flaunting it, taunting the other woman when she got the tiniest idea that she was slightly curious about her.

Once Harley had discovered Ivy's curiosity, she had run with it.

So yeah, they'd fooled around, they'd been together in more ways than one, but Harley would always laugh it off and treat it like it was all a game. It wasn't a game to Ivy.

But Ivy had played along at first and then Harley had told her she was going back to Joker. Said he'd changed, he would treat her different this time, and to his credit, he had treated her different; he'd hit her harder, hurt her more emotionally than physically, been an absolute jackass, could Harley see this wasn't the way to treat someone you love? No! Of course she couldn't. She was too twisted to even take notice.

"Red?"

Ivy realized she'd been deep in thought again and she shook her head.

Forcefully, she pushed Harley's legs apart and stepped back from her.

"Aren't ya gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Ivy glanced at the shiner that Harley had and inwardly winced.

"That is what's wrong." She said, pointing at the mark.

Harley put her hand up to cover it, as though that would make it better.

"He hurts you, Harley. It has to stop." Ivy said, her voice a little more pleading than she'd like.

"He doesn't mean it, Red. I get in the way and-"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Harley! I hear this every single time! 'He doesn't mean it, Red.' 'He loves me, Red'. How fucking delusional can you be?!"

Harley blinked and her eyes filled with tears.

 _Shit._

Slowly, the blonde hopped off the counter and walked past Ivy with her head down.

"Harls...Harley, I'm sorry."

"No...you're right, Red. I let him do all these things to me. I let him hurt me because I tell myself he loves me."

She then spun around, her blue eyes frighteningly wide.

"But he does love me, Red. He does. He just can't see it because in his mind, he's all mixed up-but so am I-so really we're great for each other!"

She moved towards the red head, her eyes looked unfocused as she babbled on and Ivy knew it was because of her ill treatment; of how twisted Joker had made her mind when she was one who was supposed to be curing him.

He'd done the cruelest thing possible...he'd made her fall in love with him when he had no intention of loving her, not really anyway.

"If I can make him see that we are perfect for each other, he'll love me again, not that he never did because some part of him does, he must-"

"Harley, stop!"

The blonde clamped her lips shut at Ivy's tone and looked straight at her.

"That is bullshit and you know it." The red head said calmly and with little to no venom in her voice at all.

Harley nodded her head slowly and Ivy watched her as she went and curled up on the couch like a little dog.

Ivy sighed and crouched down beside her, smoothing her hair back from her face.

"Why do you let him do this to you?" She asked, her voice soft.

Harley shook her head as her fist came up to her mouth. Ivy half expected her to start sucking her thumb, she could be so child-like at times but instead, she started clenched her fist and curled her knees up to her chest.

It was like she was trying to hide in the couch.

Ivy bit her lip, cursing herself for getting into this.

"OK..."

Harley's blue eyes looked up and into green ones.

"OK what?"

"You can stay here."

The blonde tilted her head to look up more and a small smile crossed her face.

"Really?"

Ivy rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Well I guess at least this way I can keep an eye on you."

Harley sprang up and hugged Ivy tightly as she kept thanking her over and over again.

Ivy untangled herself from the blonde.

"I'll go make up the bed."

Harley's smile slipped.

"Aren't I sleeping with you?"

"I...don't think that would be a good idea."

Harley grinned at her.

"It was last time."

Ivy shook her head and chuckled.

"Maybe but it's not like that anymore, understand?"

Harley shrugged.

Ivy hadn't said it nasty or been harsh so Harley hadn't argued.

That didn't mean she wouldn't push her luck though.

* * *

 **Author's Note- What has Harley got in mind then? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

"Red?"

"Psst, Red."

Ivy groaned and rolled over onto her side to find Harley crouched there, looking all sweet and innocent.

"What do you want, Harley?" Ivy growled.

She didn't like being woken up and she sure as hell didn't like the fact that the blonde was in her bedroom without being asked.

There had been a few times that Harley hadn't asked and...let's just say things had gone a little differently, but Ivy was a different person now. Things had changed.

"I can't sleep on my own. Can I stay with you?"

"No."

"Why not?" Harley asked, pouting.

"Because it's...weird." Ivy answered awkwardly before rolling onto her other side.

Harley just moved around to that side instead.

"Why would it be weird?"

"Because last time you were in here we-" Ivy cut herself off and pursed her lips together.

"Just no. Okay?"

"I won't be any trouble, Red. I'll just sleep. Promise."

Ivy rolled her eyes and inwardly groaned.

She did not need this shit right now.

With a very loud sigh, she threw back the covers and gestured with her head to the blonde.

"Fine. Get in."

Harley bounded under the sheets like a excitable puppy and curled up right next to Ivy.

The red head pushed her away from herself and onto the right side of the bed.

"Over there."

Harley pouted a little.

"You don't wanna cuddle?"

"No, Harley, I do not want to cuddle. Just go to sleep for fuck's sake." She muttered irritably.

Harley sighed a little dramatically and rolled onto her side so that herself and Ivy were back to back.

"G'night, Red."

"Night, Harley."

...

Ivy opened her eyes the next morning and rolled over to find that Harley was missing.

Figures.

Ivy sighed and got up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning.

Ivy didn't even have to think about where the little blonde had gone.

She did what she always did.

She went back to Joker, begged him to forgive her, to love her even, and it was pathetic.

Ivy would feel sorry for her if she wasn't so stupid.

He would probably hit her again, send her away then she would come back here, tail between her legs and expect Ivy to wrap her cotton wool and hug her until all her pain went away.

Nope. Not this time.

* * *

Harley was on her knees, tears streaming down her face as she clutched onto the edge of Joker's jacket.

"Please, Mista J! I'm so sorry! I'll do anything just don't leave me, please!"

"Harley, get off me!" Joker growled.

He kicked out, his boot connecting with her stomach and it sent her back reeling.

Harley gasped at the pain that exploded in her abdomen and rolled onto her back as Joker sighed and crouched down in front of her.

"Can't you see how pathetic you look?"

Harley curled up into a ball, clutching her stomach.

Joker smoothed his green hair back and sighed again.

"You keep pushing me...all the time. I lash out, I hurt you, any sane person would have walked away by now but you're just like a little dog...aren't you, Harley? I only have to throw a compliment your way, give you a bright smile and you light up brighter than anything. As I said, it's pathetic."

Harley started whimpering...like a dog, and she looked up at Joker from under her wet lashes.

"I...I love you." She whispered.

Joker slapped her. Hard.

Harley bit her lip as more tears came, blood leaving a thin line down her chin.

"You just...you don't get it, do you? Love isn't real for someone like me. You can't love me. I don't let you. I know you think 'you could be the one to save me' but I don't want to be saved, Harley. I like the way I am and you can't change that."

"I don't want to change you! I just want to love you!" Harley cried, sobbing her heart out.

Joker clenched his teeth and Harley wondered if she'd get another slap.

"You can't and I think it's best that you leave me now, Harley."

Harley stood, on shaky legs and nodded.

"OK. I'll give you some t-time to c-calm down and then when I come back-"

"No...no, no I don't want you to come back. I don't need time to calm down or figure things out, I don't want you around anymore. Do I have to spell it out for you?! Leave! Get out!"

Harley flinched at his harsh words and backed up.

"But-"

"NO BUTS! JUST GET OUT!"

Harley ran to the door as Joker started laughing.

He always did when he provoked fear in someone.

"Oh and Harley?"

She stopped, her hand on the door handle and glanced back over her shoulder at him.

Joker flashed her a silver smile.

"If you come back here... I'll kill ya."

She fled the club then and kept running until it felt like he couldn't get to her anymore.

 _He doesn't love you, he doesn't want you. He never did. You think he does, that he needs time but he doesn't. He doesn't love you, no one does. You're nothing. A waste of space, a loser who thinks she means something to someone but you don't, Harley...you don't mean shit...to anyone._

 _You're useful. You're just useful when they need someone to take the rap for them. You're used and you let it happen, believing that people need you, that they rely on you. No one needs you, Harley._

 _You're not important to people. Your own family have disowned you and now you're lost._

 _You're on your own and there's fuck all you can do about it._

Harley looked up and stared straight at Arkum Asylum.

That wasn't true. There was someone who wanted her.

Getting up, Harley made her way back into Gotham.

* * *

Ivy sighed as her buzzer made a loud noise.

Whoever that was had better have a damn good reason for showing up like this.

Ivy was planning another day of sitting in front of the tv and trying to remove negative thoughts about a certain blonde from her mind.

The red head went and pressed on the buzzer.

"Who is it?"

Silence, but there was definitely someone breathing heavily.

Maybe it was someone who wanted to scare her.

"OK...you wanna do it this way? Come on up."

Ivy pressed the release button and prepared herself for a fight.

Less than a minute later, a knock came at her door.

Ivy grinned, pulling it open quickly but her grin soon faded when she saw a battered Harley Quinn standing on the other side.

"Harley..."

The blonde stared at Ivy, a strange look in her eyes.

"Harley?"

She didn't even blink as she took one step closer but not enough to come inside fully.

"Do you want me?" She asked, her voice level and not that high pitched squeak that could be grating sometimes.

Ivy's lips parted at the question as a million thoughts and fantasies flashed through her head.

"You know I do."

the tiniest of grins touched the blonde's mouth as she surged forward, attacking Ivy with her lips.

Ivy closed her eyes as Harley assaulted her mouth in the best way possible.

It was hot, harsh and dammit the blonde even bit her bottom lip, causing the red head to hiss out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Harley backed Ivy into the room and kicked the door shut as she pushed her down onto the floor.

Ivy was startled as Harley crawled over her body like a cat on the prowl, and grinned down at her.

"How many times have you imagined this?"

Ivy blinked.

Her and Harley had had sex before but there was always the knowledge that she would go back to Joker, but this time...it was different. It was a different feeling altogether.

Ivy licked her lips remembering that she had to answer Harley's question.

"Too many to count." She replied truthfully.

Harley's grin stretched and slowly, she lent down, giving Ivy a gentle kiss.

Ivy's hands came up to grip the blonde's shoulders, keeping her in place, hovering above her.

It felt like they fit together perfectly and Ivy's eyes slid closed as Harley deepened the kiss; whispering to Ivy to open her mouth and just let go.

Harley moaning into Ivy's mouth was a sound that the red head couldn't ever get out of her mind no matter how hard she tried and it gave her that same euphoric feeling every time.

Harley broke the kiss, leaning up slowly and looking down at Ivy as one of her hands traveled up Ivy's leg and stopped at the top of her thigh.

"I thought you would be pushing me away by now." Harley said, her eyes never leaving where her hand now rested.

Ivy frowned.

She really should. She should get up, tell Harley not to bother if it meant that she would be running back to Joker afterwards.

"Yeah...I know." Was all Ivy could say.

Harley moved her hand so that it rested where Ivy needed it the most; touching her but not quite enough to get any sort of reaction other than a soft gasp.

"So why don't you?" Harley asked, her voice low as her hand moved gently over her.

Ivy licked her lips and glanced down at where the blonde had her hand, the rest of her still hovering over Ivy's trapped body.

"Because...it feels-I dunno, it feels different this time."

Harley nodded in agreement.

"Because it is. I know I say this most times, Red, but I'm done with Joker."

Ivy reached up, her fingers gently touching the purple bruise under Harley's eye.

Harley turned her head away, tears sliding down her cheeks from the corners of her eyes.

"Don't turn away...none of this is your fault, Harley." Ivy told her, her voice soft, comforting even.

Ivy then ran her hands up Harley's sides and the blonde winced.

Ivy frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong...just kiss me."

"Harley, what's wrong?"

The blonde kissed Ivy until the red head tore her lips away and rolled them both over so that Ivy was now straddling Harley.

She grabbed the blonde's top and pushed it up just past her stomach.

"Red, no!"

Ivy's eyes went wide and she couldn't take her eyes away from the mark on Harley's stomach.

It was slowly turning an ugly shade of purple. Harley bruised easily so it didn't take long for the marks to show themselves.

Tears formed in Ivy's eyes as Harley turned her head away once again.

"What has he done to you?"

Harley's bottom lip quivered as she just shook her head slowly, still keeping it turned away.

"Harley...you need to tell me what he did." Ivy said, her voice shaking on each word.

Harley started shaking and Ivy pulled her up off the floor and into her arms, holding her tightly as she rocked back and forth.

Harley's hands clung onto the red head's arms and she cried openly.

Ivy stroked her hair and whispered soothing things into her ear.

"It's OK...we'll deal with this." Ivy promised her.

They stayed that way until Harley finally said she was tired and Ivy helped her settle into bed. Her own bed this time.

Ivy wanted to keep her close tonight.

...

For the rest of that night, Ivy couldn't sleep.

She kept thinking about all the horrible things that Joker had done to Harley and how he'd gotten away with it.

Maybe this was just the excuse she needed to take him out once and for all.

With that decision made, Ivy grabbed her coat, gave Harley a gentle kiss on her head which made the blonde stir but not wake, and then she headed out.

Tonight would be Joker's last.

* * *

 **A/N- I hope you're all enjoying this. I gotta tell you, I'm having a lot of fun writing it! Feel free to review and sorry if there are any mistakes. x**


	4. Epilogue

**A/N-Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long to upload but I've been very busy but I'm back now and I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. Feel free to review, they always keep me motivated :)**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

Ivy stood across the street, staring at Joker's club.

She was so angry, she couldn't think straight.

He hurt Harley. That was all she could think of, it was the only reason she was here and the only thing that made sense to her at all.

Crossing the street, Ivy went into the club which surprisingly was unguarded and went straight up to his office, clicking the safety off of the gun she had concealed in the pocket of her red leather trench coat.

* * *

Harley stretched as she opened her eyes and found that she was in Ivy's bed.

She must have passed out here after all the crying.

"Red?"

Harley looked around.

Where was Ivy?

The blonde stood, clothed in an old t-shirt, her hair a mess and her make up dried black smudges on her face.

Her bare feet padded across the floor and into the kitchen.

"Red?" Harley called out as she poked her head around the door.

The blonde frowned and looked at the coat rack and noticed that Ivy's coat was missing.

The blonde's eyes widened as she hurried back into the bedroom and went to Ivy's bedside table and pulled open the drawer. Her heart sank when she found what she had been hoping not to see...Ivy's gun was missing.

* * *

Joker sat back in her chair and grinned at Ivy as she stood in the doorway.

"Ivy! How nice to see you! Come in! Come in!" He said, gesturing to the angry looking red head.

Ivy stepped inside, closed the door behind her and went to stand in front of his desk.

"You don't come around here often. So I suppose that means that you have had a little visit from a mutual friend of ours'." He said, steepling his fingers together and grinning up at her.

Ivy felt her anger almost get the better of her and her finger itched on the trigger but she held herself back.

"I did." Ivy confirmed, trying to keep calm.

"And how is our little Harley?" He asked.

"A little worse for wear...but then you know all about that don't you?" Ivy spat.

"I admit...I did get a little...handsy."

"Handsy? Is that what you call it? Beating her senseless is called handsy? You could've cracked her ribs!"

Joker nodded.

"To be fair Ivy, you know how annoying she can be."

Ivy didn't agree or nod but she felt the gun in her hand and comforted herself with the fact that Joker didn't have much time left.

"So have you come here to lecture me about 'how I shouldn't be hitting my girlfriend and I should show her some respect'?" He drawled in a tone full of mockery.

Ivy smirked.

"Your girlfriend...that's cute." She muttered.

Joker's grin slipped for a second before coming back full force.

"Well she is. My little Harley."

"Yeah well your 'little Harley' nearly fucked me earlier tonight." Ivy spat.

Joker stood, glaring at Ivy.

"She doesn't love you. She uses you."

"As long as she's away from you, I couldn't give a shit." Ivy shot back.

"Harley will always come back to me. We're meant to be together and she knows that. No matter what I do to her."

Ivy then pulled the gun free, aiming it at Joker's head.

"She can't come back to you if you're no longer alive."

Joker laughed loudly.

"Oh this is just great! You've come here to kill me?! You really think you can?!"

He sounded mad, just like the lunatic that he was.

Ivy's grip on the gun was tight and her hand was steady.

"I know I can. If it means she's safe, I can do this no problem."

Joker nodded and spread his arms wide dramatically.

"Take the shot then."

Ivy aimed the gun and her heart raced.

This was it. She was going to kill Joker. He wouldn't ever be able to hurt Harley again. She'd be free of him and they would be free to do whatever they wanted together.

Ivy could even get Harley to revoke her evil ways and she could help the red head save Gotham. It was a challenge but it would be worth it.

"Goodbye Joker."

The gun went off but it missed it's target as Harley barreled into Ivy.

Ivy sat up as the gun slipped from her hand and skidded across the floor.

When she saw the blonde, kneeling over her, Ivy narrowed her green eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?! I almost had him!"

"I can't let you do it, Red." Harley said, a look of fear in her eyes kept shaking her head.

"Why not?! I can free you from all of this! I can free you from him!" She cried, glaring at Joker who was just standing there, watching the scene unfold before him.

Harley looked down and she looked ashamed.

Tears filled Ivy's eyes.

"You don't want to be free..." She said, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

She then scrambled for her gun and got to her feet, storming out of the club and into the rain.

When had it started raining?

"Red!"

Ivy kept walking as Harley chased after her.

"Red, can we talk!"

"There's nothing to say Harley!" Ivy shouted back as she kept walking, the rain pelting her face.

"I'm sorry I stopped you but Red I love him."

Ivy stopped, feeling her heart tighten in her chest.

She had too much pride to ask Harley where she stood with her but the blonde knew what she wanted to ask anyway.

"And I love you too Red."

Ivy smirked and shook her head.

"You can't have us both Harley."

"Why not?"

Ivy spun around, finally letting her anger come forward.

"Because it just doesn't work that way! Harley, you can't just talk to me like we're gonna be something and then when I try to save you from the very person that could kill you, you stop me and tell me you love him!"

"I love you both!" Harley cried, trying to smile but failing miserably.

Ivy took Harley's face between her hands and looked into wide blue eyes.

"Listen to me...I love you Harley, more than you will ever know. There is not a thing on this earth that I would not do for you. I can give you everything you've ever wanted and more. I'd do anything just to make sure you were happy and loved the way you deserved...but you are so fucked up that you can't see a good thing when you've got it. So if you want to be with him, then fine but Harley, I can't have you in my life anymore."

The blonde shook her head and gently pulled back from Ivy's grasp.

"No, no, no, I need you in my life Red! I need you!"

Ivy started walking away.

"I don't need you Harley."

Harley grabbed Ivy's arm, trying to pull her back.

"No don't say that! Don't you dare say that!"

Ivy turned around and pulled Harley into a kiss before letting her go.

"I love you Harley...but I don't need you."

The red head walked away, leaving Harley to stare after her.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N- Hope you guys liked this, even though it was short and if there are any mistakes that I have missed, I apologize.**


End file.
